50 Sentences Concerning a Kitsune and a Tensai
by Lysythe
Summary: Per the title, 50 sentences about RuHana. Concrit appreciated.


fanny

"Oh, so you're just gonna sit on your fanny and do nothing, are you?" Sakuragi sneered at the boy he considered his arch-rival.

goddamn

_Wish he'd just goddamn well leave me alone_, Rukawa thought, sitting with his back against the wall, trying to catch his usual 400 winks.

despair

Near the end of lunch, Rukawa still hadn't been able to sleep, because of the way Sakuragi kept disturbing him; _really_, he thought despairingly, _if he keeps this up I'll never be able to stay awake enough for that test next period_.

voraciously

Sakuragi always gobbled down his lunch; the faster the better, so he would have more time to make sure Rukawa couldn't have his lunchtime nap.

oubliette

Sometimes Rukawa wished he could just lock Sakuragi up in some deep dark dungeon, throw away the key and forget all about him: but then, who could motivate him more immediately than that bothersome redhead?

adolescent

Youhei often wondered when Sakuragi would ever grow up; he was starting to wonder the same about Rukawa, who kept returning Sakuragi's verbal jabs with physical blows like Sakuragi did with Rukawa.

stalactite

Sakuragi persisted in his irritating actions; like water dripping from a cave roof, it began to grow on Rukawa.

welcome

He wasn't sure how it had wound up like this, but his enemy was in his home, and his mother had always taught him to treat guests well.

vanilla

The taste of vanilla was in his mouth; he wasn't sure how it was possible considering both's inexperience, but the other boy kissed _very_ well.

fawning

Sakuragi always clenched his fists at the sight of Rukawa's fans; he couldn't say now whether he was jealous of the many girls Rukawa had screaming his name, or of the fact that they wanted Rukawa's affections.

mellifluous

Rukawa was beginning to think he was going insane; that dumb redhead's voice was starting to sound like music.

defenestrate

There was a mild yelp from Sakuragi as someone threw a small beaded cushion out their second-storey window; Rukawa took aim, threw it back quite accurately (eliciting an added yelp as it hit the head of whoever had thrown it in the first place) and then set about tending to Sakuragi's (lack of) head wound.

baby

Sakuragi whined pathetically as he rubbed his head; Rukawa patiently removed his hand in order to inspect the impact area (no bruise at all) and then, somewhat embarrassedly, quickly pecked it 'to make it better'.

moat

Sakuragi used to think that Rukawa's heart was locked in a high tower of a castle surrounded by a deep moat with no drawbridge- but now he had found a way through.

bungalow

Having been dragged off to Rukawa's bungalow, Sakuragi set about happily making a mess of his room by curiously looking over (and often pulling out from its place) all his awards, photo albums and, oddly, manga magazines, while Rukawa went to get tea.

dazzle

_She walks in beauty, like the night/Of cloudless climes and starry skies/And all that's best of dark and bright/ Meet in her aspect and her eyes_- and then Sakuragi had to stop reading from Rukawa's book to laugh his usual raucous laugh, because he was sure the pronouns were of the wrong gender.

effervescent

Rukawa was genuinely surprised by the extent of Sakuragi's gaiety; it seemed as if the boy could not feel sad (although he could name quite a few instances to the contrary).

myriad

He hadn't thought that Sakuragi could be any more attractive than when he first realised how he felt, but the many occasions on which he had the opportunity to observe him proved him wrong.

fault

_His fault, it's all his fault_, but still Sakuragi found himself eating his lunch with Rukawa curled against him, found himself admiring the other boy when a good shot was made, found himself stroking his dark hair as Rukawa traced his tongue over his neck.

butter

Sakuragi is making a sandwich with everything in; Rukawa wouldn't mind so much except that it's the ingredients in _his_ fridge that Sakuragi is using, and that was the last of the butter, and _now_ what is he going to have with his bread for breakfast?

meticulous

Rukawa is meticulous in his playing and in his life, rarely rash, never spontaneous, but then Sakuragi invades his basketball and then his life, and his order dissolves into some kind of paradoxically systematic chaos.

qualify

Rukawa has qualified again for the All-Japan camp, and Sakuragi has not; he leaves the other boy behind, with no goodbye, nor does he say hello when they meet again, because there is no need to.

devour

Sakuragi is surprised to find that he missed Rukawa; he is even more surprised to find himself devouring Rukawa's lips, and Rukawa kissing back just as passionately.

supernova

When Rukawa shuts his eyes and meets Sakuragi's lips with his own, the kiss is like a star exploding, bright and hot and seared into his memory.

fiefdom

Sakuragi rules his gang, and Rukawa is sometimes jealous of the serfs under his power, for they know him better than he does.

gaze

Rukawa's gaze has been described as 'cold as ice', 'unflinching', 'staring straight into your soul': but Sakuragi's is honest, and Rukawa almost can't bear to return it.

scintillate

Sakuragi's eyes after a game when they win always sparkle and shine with joy; despite his rough, rude behavior this is something Rukawa thinks oddly delicate.

zoology

Rukawa says he wants to study zoology; Sakuragi would once have cackled and mocked, but now that he understands Rukawa's affinity with animals, he merely smiles and squeezes his hand.

cappuccino

Rukawa dislikes caffeine, because it disturbs his ability to sleep; Sakuragi loves coffee, and especially cappuccino, and Rukawa observes that his perpetual energy probably stems from this fact.

cacophony

The noise and bustle of New Years' Day does not bother Rukawa; as Sakuragi crows happily in his ear, he finds himself drifting into dreamland on Sakuragi's shoulder.

howl

The howl of a lone dog is answered by others; Sakuragi almost has to restrain Rukawa from going out at three in the morning to look for that lonely dog.

discombobulated

The very idea of studying shakes the both of them every time; their lives, after each set of exams, are so filled with basketball and each other that it seems like studies never existed, despite the many teachers yelling at them each day.

hippopotamus

At the zoo, Sakuragi chortles at all the animals and says how some player from Ryofuku or Miuradai resembles the bear or the ferret or the hippopotamus; Rukawa just listens.

golden

The sun is rising, golden and heavy; Rukawa is still asleep in his lap, so Sakuragi watches it in silence, but not in solitude.

shenanigan

Youhei isn't sure what kind of shenanigans Sakuragi and Rukawa are up to this time, but he _really_ wishes they'd at least try not to do this where Haruko-chan might walk in on them.

archaic

Rukawa, when pressed to, can speak in the most archaic, formal language imaginable; Sakuragi does not understand a word when Rukawa tries to woo him in this way, and says so as brusquely and informally as he usually does.

albatross

Rukawa half-thought that his sprained ankle was punishment for not going with Sakuragi to the pachinko parlour; Sakuragi half-thought that Rukawa's sprained ankle was his punishment for not agreeing to go cycling with him.

caterwaul

Youhei, about to knock on Sakuragi's door, jumped backward as loud cries issued forth from the house; when they were done, Youhei thought, he'd have to talk to them about keeping it down so as not to disturb the neighbours.

plumeria

Rukawa turns up at six in the evening with a bouquet of plumeria on Sakuragi's doorstep; Sakuragi doesn't really like flowers, but he takes them anyway.

burst

Sakuragi wakes up one morning in the brightness of the sun, with Rukawa pressed against his back, arms around him; he twists round to look at the sleeping boy, and his heart is almost bursting with words that he wants to say, that pride doesn't allow.

pulchritude

Rukawa finds it very hard to control his hormones at the sight of Sakuragi's ass during practice; Sakuragi neither notices nor cares until Rukawa makes mention of it (then he laughs and teases the other boy).

conclave

Youhei can be very insistent when he wants to; the secret meeting of Sakuragi's Gundan dissolves with the mutual agreement not to interfere with Sakuragi and Rukawa's relationship unless something else has a high chance of disrupting it.

velleity

There is the barest glimpse of Rukawa as the train moves off; Sakuragi wishes desperately that he too can be at the All-Japan training camp with him.

configuration

Sakuragi, for once, is asleep before Rukawa, and Rukawa takes the opportunity to examine his face, tracing the ridges of brow and cheekbone, the hard angles softened by sleep.

aquarium

The five fish in Rukawa's aquarium are all blue when he leaves junior high; at the end of senior high he has six blue fish and four red fish.

chimerical

Sakuragi wakes from a bad dream and is thinking the last three years were his imagination; then Rukawa murmurs in his sleep and he knows he is wrong.

once

Once Sakuragi hated Rukawa and Rukawa hated Sakuragi; their feelings have changed.

exquisite

Sakuragi sometimes thinks that he shouldn't be so close to Rukawa; Rukawa's beauty is almost unnatural, too exquisite to bear.

antiquities

Sakuragi doesn't make a good impression on Rukawa's father; the first time they meet he almost smashes an antique vase, and only Rukawa's timely dive saves it.

lovely

Rukawa's mother is lovely in both face and manner, and Sakuragi endears himself to her by saying so.

This is inspired by 1sentence, but not using the sets of words they came up with. Rather, I gathered words from a bunch of people, listed them and then randomly picked out fifty words. The words really vary wildly, so any given list and accompanying fic is likely to be mildly cracky.

I'm considering making more fifty-word lists.

And for the record, word #1, fanny, is meant in the American sense, not the British. But if any British read that sentence in the British sense, I'd love to know your reaction.


End file.
